nothing_is_ever_as_it_seems_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Spoilers:Meet Nala Holt
Narrator:One character that you're gonna get to know this season is Nala Holt. '' ''Audriana Holt, going by Nala, since age 3, just like Kendall Murphy,is biracial of Mexican and Caucasian descent.She's the youngest daughter to Oliver and Alicia Holt and the younger sister to Alexis Holt. '' ''Lulu is best friends to Kendall Murphy and Marley Sun. She's also friends with Jeff Bridgeport,Mark Dallas,and Violet Connor. Nala has always been a rebel with a spitfire tongue. But she's always been a good daughter.Together,she and Kendall balance each other and make a good pair. People expected her to go far because she had the determination and had the courage to do stuff most wouldn't. But Nala is taking a more vulnerable side. '' ''Because Nala Holt............is pregnant. '' ''And not by her boyfriend.Well ex boyfriend, they broke up before the summer started. She's pregnant by star football player,Skylar Wilson.When she met him at her aunt's in Manhattan, she didn't know that he was visiting from San Diego like her. She didn't expect to see him again. She didn't expect to find out that the guy she thought she might have fell for wasn't the real Skylar Wilson.He's a boy that she just found out has everything going for him. He was different. He has the cheerleader girlfriend, everyone loves him,and he's got big dreams for college. And even though Nala is pissed that she didn't see through his lies. She quickly decides that she wants to make the right changes. Even if she has to do it all by herself. '' 'Meet Nala Holt' (Extras-''Scenes that may or may not happen in the series'') 'Skylar' Skylar and Nala just stared at one another. Clearly,the two of them was sullen about the situation. But Lulu was hurt more. Nala couldn't believe what was happening to her. Everything she thought she knew about Skylar was just a lie. He was never who she thought he was. He was just a lie. "All of it," Nala began to speak,"It was all a lie." "I never thought to see you again." Skylar explained,"It was supposed to be just a summer love. You know? I never meant to hurt you and I definitely don't want to hurt Cassie." Anger boiled in Nala's blood when he mentioned his girlfriend's name. Because that's what they were. They had never broken up. They were still together and they were together when Lulu thought he cared about her. "I know you probably really hate me,but what did Cassie do?" Nala lifted her head and anger began to fill over her whole body. Cassie?What about her? "She doens't need to know about Millie." "Are you going to stop cheating with her?" Nala asked "Of course." Skylar lied "Fine." Nala then turned around and proceeded to walk away when he called her name stopping her. "She doens't have to know we were together either.Ever.She deserves better." he continued "I deserved better!" Nala yelled,turning around, tears in her eyes. Skylar was suprised by her yelling but didn't say a word. Tears begin to slowly slide down her face. "You made a fool out of me! And all you care about is her!? You know what, she should know. You didn't just on her with me,you're doing it now with Millie.She should know what you are." "And you think she'll believe you?" Skylar challenged," I'm the hottest guy in school.Every girl wants me, do you think she'll believe you?" That hurt Nala more than it should have. The fact that it might be true stung as well. What if Cassie didn't believe her. Then she would be humilated. All she was right now was ashamed and hurt. But it was different to be ashamed of yourself, then have everyone ashamed of you. "This way no one ever has to find out. Your rep is safe." Skylar told her Nala shook her head. She wasn't a fool. She knew what he wanted. He wanted his cake and to eat it too. "No," Nala said, turning around," Your rep is safe." She then walked away,because at that moment,it was the only thing she could walk away from. ---- 'Cassie and Skylar' Nala took a deep breath and continued to look at Cassie. She didn't blame Cassie for being mad. She would have been mad as well. Hell,she was mad at herself. She was stupid. Stupid for sleeping with Skylar back in Manhattan and stupid for believing his lies. She should have known that it was too good to be true. How he told her that he beliueved that the connection between the two of them couldn't be denied. Now a connection really couldn't be denied. They were connected by a baby. "Look," Nala finally ended the silence,"I'm sorry.Go ahead and let me have it. I deserve it. And I know it means absoulute nothing to you and you probably think it's bullsh*t. But just know that in Manhattan,I never expected to see Skylar again. And I never thought I would be carrying his child. Believe me, I didn't want this." Cassie just stood there. She looked like she had so many emotions. She looked like Skylar had strawn her out to her last end. She looked confused like she didn't understand how he could hurt her like that. But mostly, she looked hurt. Pure hurt. The boy she loved...............didn't wait on her. "It was one thing that he was sleeping with Millie because she's not pregnant." Cassie murmured,"But you." Cassie pointed at her growing stomach,"You're a different story." "You took what was supposed to be mine." Cassie uttered "His baby? Believe me, Cassie. I did not want a baby." Nala explained "No," Cassie said, her voice soon about to shake,"Skylar was supposed to make a commitment to me. We were supposed to get married and............." "And I messed all of that up for you." Nala finished already knowing what she meant "No." Cassie shook her head," Skylar did." Unexpectedly, Skylar,of nowhere, walked up to Cassie with a relieved look on his face. He smiled at Cassie, paying Nala no attention. He breathed a breath of relief. He kissed Cassie's forehead, but she cringed, showing that she wasn't okay with it. "Babe,I was looking for you." Skylar said to her "Why?" Cassie placed her hand on his chest to firmly push him away Nala continued to stand there for reasons, she didn't even know. She watched as Skylar gave Cassie a look of confusion.Cassie pushed a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Baby,you're my girl," Skylar reminded her,"Remember?" "No, did you remember?" Cassie asked him "What?" Skylar asked Nala rolled her eyes. She was sick of him acting like he was oblivious to what was going on. Two weeks ago,he was begging her not to tell.Now he was deciding he didn't have a clue what was going on. "I know,Skylar. Everyone knows." Cassie told him her voice rising with anger and hurt "Babe, don't believe that lie." Skylar pleaded grabbing her hand "Lie?!" Nala cut in. That was the last straw for her. He was pissing her off. She didn't deserve it and Cassie didn't either. Skylar turned to face her. He sighed. Lulu placed her hands on her hips. Cassie simply looked at Lulu like she was waiting for her to talk. "Lulu,I was kinda talking to............" "No, she needs to say what I don't know." Cassie cuts him off "Cassie," Nala turns her direction to her,"The baby is his. And it doesn't matter how many times he tells you he loves you,or kisses you,or calls me a liar,because in nine months, I'm gonna give birth to a baby. His baby.With me." Nala then turned her attention to Skylar," And you know what, since I'm so much of a liar Skylar,why don't I show her my phone? Yeah,I kept every text message to remind me of you. Because I thought you cared. But it turns out, you don't. And I know I know that as far as our son or daughter is concerned, you won't care about him or her either." Nala then walked away, because the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of them. ---- 'Kendall' Kendall looked at her best friend. Nala shrugged and eat another pretzel.The choice was hers. "I mean do you want to do adoption?" Kendall asked her "Do you?" Nala questioned back "We're not talking about me," Kendall reminded her," We're here for you. My pregnancy is different than yours." "How?" Nala asked," Because I got pregnant by the star football player and you got pregnant by the bad boy? Or because you're adopted and I'm not? Or because you have your head set clear on adoption only because of your experience and I just want to consider all of my options?" Kendall didn't reply,because she was clearly not pleased by her best friends' recent words. Instead,she took a deep breath and took a gulp of powerade. "I mean it's true.You have considered adoption,since the day that you got pregnant. And you allowed your mother to be come a full time adoption agent for you." "That is not true. I have considered keeping my baby,but with the lifestyle that Taylor has,it's not safe for the baby." "Who says Connor has to be around?" Nala asked "It's his baby." Kendall argued "And? You're the mother. And it's not like he wants the baby,anyway." "Lulu,do you know the challenges of being a parent? How am I......we supposed to be able to handle all that? And we're in highschool. We still have to graduate and what about college?" "What about your baby?" "I am going to hate giving this baby up,but it's the right thing to do." Kendall explained,"Nala,you may have this picture perfect dream of being a parent. But you're not gonna be able to fullfill it. Especially,not in highschool." "Kendall,I think that we're way above our heads if we think that we're gonna have a picture perfect life." ---- 'Nellie Wilson' "I don't know if I can do that." Nala admitted What Victoria Wilson wanted was alot. It meant it was quite an offer,but the feeling it gave her. She almost felt wrong about it. "Liliana.You don't want a baby to slow you down.And I don't want my grandson or grandaughter with some strangers.Liliana,this way you can still visit your child. You get to do all you want to do. All I'm gonna do is raise the baby." Nala wondered if Skylar knew that his mother wanted this. How he would feel about it? Part of her wondered if he even knew what she was saying. "For how long?" Nala asked "Just until you feel that you're ready to. Like after you graduate college and get on your feet. I'm not taking the baby away. I'm simply filling in for you. Giving you time to be a mother and get the education you need." ---- 'Skylar' "Nala,I am so sorry." Skylar apologized Nala just looked at him.She didn't know what was going on in his head.He had for a second actually thinking that he wanted to make a change.But he was still the same guy.Just new tricks. "Skylar,you lied to me.You told me that you wanted to start over.See if our baby could make you a better person.And I believed you.I wanted to give you a chance.See,if there was any chance that you and I could somehow raise this baby." Skylar looked down sullen.Nala didn't even care anymore.She felt he should be sorry.He made her feel like a fool. "I don't want to be with Millie." Skylar told her,"Not if it means that we can't be a family." "Do you even know what that is?" she asked him "Nala,don't give up on me." he pleaded "Let me ask you something Skylar." she paused,"Did you ever really want to raise this baby? Or did you just say the thought of it?" Skylar didn't answer just looked at her.Nala nodded already knowing the answer.He made her feel sick. "Maybe you thought it would make things right for you.Maybe you did it to make Cassie proud of you." Nala explained,"Either way you didn't do it for him.You didn't do it for me.You did it for you.It's all about you." ---- Kendall and Taylor Kendall rocked her baby boy in her arms.Nala stood in gaze at the precious sight.She hoped she would be as graceful as Kendall looked.She looked like she wasn't even tired.Kendall on the other hand claimed tht was not the case. "I can't wait to have my baby." Nala rubbed her stomach "Getting tired of waddling?" Kendall teased "Yes." Nala answered with a sour expression Her last month of pregnancy was anything but enjoyable.She looked like a buffalo and a cow together.She couldn't see her feet.She felt like she couldn't walk just waddle like a penguin.The only thing that did not make her nauseus was bananas which she hated on regular occasion.Now her whole family acted like they were on eggshells around her.Not that they didn't have reason.Nala had been having crazy pregnancy mood swings. "You laugh,you know how it was.Wait,no you don't because you gave birth a month early!" Nala snapped "No I didn't.I gave birth three weeks early." Kendall clarified,"Sorry,he wanted to come out." Nala rolled her eyes.Kendall always claimed that the reason she gave birth early was because her son wanted to come out early and meet his parents.Nala wished her baby had been like that.Instead,no she had to wait.And one thing that this prengnancy had taken away from her was her patience. Suddenly,Kendall's baby began to cry.Kendall started rocking him again,but he wouldn't stop.Taylor got up from the chair and walked over. "Maybe I should take him and feed him." Taylor offered "Yeah,sure." Kendall handed the baby to Taylor Taylor took the baby downstairs as Kendall got out of her bed and stretched.Nala looked at how Kendall looked.Pregnancy had made her gain some weight,but in her eyes,Kendall still looked relatively the same.Some features about her were curvier,but who cared. "If it makes you feel better." Kendall touched Nala's shoulder,"I can't wait to your baby too." Kendall then began to walk out of the room when Nala started to feel weird.Nala took a deep breath and staggered forward.She waddled to the bed and began to hold on for support.She then let out a cry.Kendall turned around suddenly. "Nala," Kendall called,"Are you okay?" Nala looked down at her feet and saw she was wet.She knew what was happening. "Kendall." Nala turned to face her "Yeah." Kendall replied "Looks like we're about to get our wish.My water just broke." Nala informed her before letting out another cry Kendall gave her a worried look.There was no one else home except for Kendall,Nala,Taylor,and of course the baby. "Taylor!" Kendall called urgently Kendall went to assist Nala and then the two of them began to hear stomping up the stairs.Taylor rushed in worried.He looked between the two of them. "What's wrong?" he asked "Nala is about to go into labor." Kendall told him "Right now?" Talyor panicked "NOW!" Nala said in pain ---- '''Tune in to see Nala in Nothing Is Ever What It Seems.' Category:Blog posts